Hero's Harem
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash has made a harem from other girls he met then a spark of love clicks to them Ash is now stuck in that spark in him of the hero's harem inspired by what if and Ash's OST carry One-Shots
1. Chapter 1

**Hero's harem**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Warrior and the survivor**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and tomb raider (2013) and this is the first time of doing a AshXHarem story where Ash is with every other girls you know from other worlds and hope you enjoyed this chapter of Ash with Lara croft(2013 version) where he tells her that she has faith in herself to save her friend now enjoyed the chapter Lemon**

 **Ash's age: 21**

 **Lara's age: 21**

Ash was in the island and has gathered everything he can so he can put the stop of the ritual that was taking place there of reviving the sun queen because her spirit is keeping everyone remained in the island where they will never get out

"This ritual must be stopped or I'm not getting out of this death island in one piece" said Ash as he was ready to go but then he looks at the British girl his age wears a ponytail wears a blue tank top over a white one, tan cargo pants and dark boots her clothes begin to show some wear and tear, and her upper-body becomes more and more scarred, a jade pendant around her neck who was watching the man who was family to her burning as he was walking towards her

"Lara come on we shall go" said Ash as the girl named Lara turns and looks at him "Ash I don't know if I can go on" Lara said to him as Ash heard this but realise it was fear that was consuming her "Lara I know that you watch others die in front of you but Roth died for you because you see him like he was your father to you but he doesn't you to give up on your friends you must have faith in yourself Lara I know you never give up" Ash said as Lara hear his words completely she then smiled

"Thanks Ash" said Lara "All I can do to..." Ash hadn't finished his sentence when Lara kissed him but didn't let go as she held him so did Ash held her as they start kissing each other Ash then was on the ground as she was on top of him "Ash I wanted to do this since we met" Lara have lifted up her tank top then drops it to the ground showing herself in a white bra as Ash only focus at her eyes "Wow you are beautiful" said Ash as he was kissing her Lara lifted his shirt leaving them shirtless ash starts kissing her neck as she moaned "mmm you're good Ash" Lara admit Ash is good she then was going to undo her braiding hair as Ash stopped her "Leave it like that you're good with it" said Ash as Lara then moves her hands to her tan cargo pants as she have unbuttoned it then pulls it down showing her in a white undergarment then takes her boots off as well "Ash you deserve this more than ever" Lara said as Ash undid his pants as they are both in their undergarments then start kissing more. Ash then reaches to her back then unclasped her bra as it dropped showing her breasts she felt embarrassed of what will he react

"Lara it's okay you are perfect" Ash said as he then start with her left breast then starts with the tip then was sucking Lara was gasping and moaning as she was enjoying it "Oh, Ash yes just don't stop" Lara told him while moaning Ash continue more on her as he then started the right then sucking it as well "MMM yes, you are good!" she said ash then was finished now Lara was going for his boxers as she was pulling them down "Now I show you what I can do" Lara then grabbed his manhood then she starts bopping "Oh, Lara you're good" Ash said Moaning as she keeps on going bopping faster then before "Lara...I'm gonna..." Ash hadn't finish as his seed was fired inside her mouth as Lara swallows it "Oh, that is so good" Lara said Ash then reaches to her undergarment as he pulls them down leaving her completely naked "You are so beautiful" Ash then lowers to her pelvis as he begins to lick her Lara was getting wet by him doing that "Oh, Ash more please!" she just enjoys how Ash does it as he continues more as he was done "Ash you are so good of this" Lara then was turned around

"I just getting started Lara" Ash then has his manhood in her then he starts thrusting her "Ah yes, Yes Ash don't stop!" Lara screamed as Ash was going faster and faster Lara was moaning more as Ash continues "Keep going Ash keep going!" Lara screamed Ash has been doing this hours "Lara I'm cumming" Ash shouts as his seed filled her ass as Lara was breathing then relax now Lara was on top of him

"Ash I'm ready for this" Lara said to Ash he understand her as she rode him "Oh, Lara yes !" Ash was just enjoying Lara riding him then starts bouncing as she never stops Ash held her breasts seems that's what she wanted him to do as she continues then Ash moan some more "Here it comes!" Ash shouted as his seed filled her inside Lara was on the ground once again as Ash was top of her "ready Lara" said Ash

"yes please take me Ash of all my heart" Lara told him Ash nodded as he starts thrusting her Lara felt the pain Ash was going to stop "Keep going Ash I can handle it" Lara said to him as Ash continues more thrusting her pelvis

"Ash yes yes don't stop Ash!" Lara screamed as Ash continues the n they start kissing again while Ash still thrusting her Lara then was moaning from him they hold each other's hands he's been doing this by hours "Lara I'm gonna..." Ash said while thrusting "Inside me Ash please inside meeee!" Ash have climaxed inside her Ash was exhausted so was Lara as they have bathed in the near waterfall "Ash thank you for helping" Lara said as she has her body pressed next to him "I said have faith Lara and you will always have on in you" Ash said as Ash was all dressed then waits for Lara to be dressed but she held him "Ash I have something to say" said Lara as Ash was ready to listen "I Love you" Lara said to him "I love you too Lara" said Ash as they kissed then they start walking

 **that's it of the chapter of Hero's Harem hope you enjoy it there are more girls i'm going to add at each chapter for Ash and also the girls would be from pokemon or other anime and other shows there are two choices to pick for chapter 2 are**  
 **Twilight (Equestria girl) or Kari Kamiya just send a review or pm so enjoy Review**


	2. Twilight sparkle

**Hero's harem**

Chapter 2

Romance in Aloha

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and thanks for 25 reviews for the story and now this will show Ash and Twilight sparkle in her Equestria form taking a long vacation at Aloha region having a great time together but their romance reaches to the next level when they were heading towards the hot springs so enjoy this chapter

In the far reaches of the Aloha there was Ash in his vacation clothes he wears to Aloha along with him was his girlfriend Twilight sparkle who lives in Equestria after her events with sunset shimmer Twilight decided to stay with Ash as they explore Aloha "Wow Ash your world is something I learn so far" said Twilight who was amazed of every place of regions she went but not here as Ash chuckled

"wait till you see more things around here Twilight." Ash said as they were riding on sharpedo together Twilight was holding on to him tight "having fun Twilight." said Ash "Yeah riding on pokemon was fun I never had so much fun for my life" said Twilight she was always doing books but not had real fun

"Come on there's still more fun to do Twilight!" Ash said Twilight agreed to her boyfriend as they travel everywhere having fun they take pictures of a school of Lapras just appeared Twilight never seen those fabulous creatures before

"There so wonderful Ash those lapras" said Twilight as Ash looks at them too

"I use to have a Lapras since my journey but was a baby Twilight." said Ash as he told her about Lapras he had but let him go to be with it's family Twilight felt touched seeing the baby back to it's school "Ash that was the nicest thing you did for Lapras." said Twilight "I always do something right" Ash said the two went walking further to the distance

of Aloha they even pick a spot for their romantic date Ash ordered milkshakes together as they use two straws at one milkshake "Ash I want to say your world is great I learn so much about it and I had more fun with you I feel so happy" said Twilight as Ash smiled back

"For a Alicorn princess you're more beautiful as human with your magic." said Ash that made her blush more by him admired her of he beauty to her human and pony self Ash still found her beautiful

"Twilight ready to go" said Ash Twilight snaps out of her daydream

"Yeah coming" as they were done their milkshake and travel more they then notice citizens of Aloha dancing

"They're dancing" said Twilight

"Care to dance my princess." said Ash offer her his hand

"I do my Prince" Twilight grabbed his hand then they begin to dance "so this is what dancing is like Ash" said Twilight as they were dancing together "Yes it is and you're a good dancer Twilight" said Ash as she blush again the citizens saw them dancing and they watch them found that so romantic between those two as soon they were finished they clap and cheer them

"Ash that was the best dance I ever had." said Twilight who was more happy of having a great time with Ash

"Yeah I know I'm happy too." said Ash as they notice the hot springs "The hot springs and there's a spot where it's private" said Ash as Twilight looks this her opportunity for her chance

"Ash let's go there together were a couple so let's relax at the hot springs." said Twilight Ash then agreed with her as they were heading to the spot Ash was in his trunks "wonder where twilight is?" Ash said as he heard a giggle as he looks around

"Twilight where are you hiding?" Ash looks then he felt her hands on his shoulders and turns him around Ash sees her in a purple swimsuit "How do I look Ash" said Twilight Ash was lost of words by her beauty "Twilight you're wonderful" said Ash as they went in to the hot springs they were having a great time "Ash thank you this is the best date I had" said Twilight "I know this is the best." said Ash as those two stare at each other as they went close then they started to kiss they held each other and were making out Twilight's had touch his chest then went sliding down to his trunks "Twilight?" said Ash as

Twilight was embarrassed of what she did "Sorry Ash I did something so awkward I thought you and Me want to have..." Twilight was silent when Ash kissed her "Let's just continue Twilight I like it" Ash said to her as twilight was amazed that Ash wants to do it too as they begin kissing again Ash kiss her neck as she was enjoying it. she then had her hands on his back when Ash had unclasp her top as he remove it and leaves it to the rock as Ash see her topless "Ash do I look beautiful" Twilight said worried what he thinks about her breasts as she want to cover them "Twilight you're still beautiful" Ash then starts with her kissing her as he was massaging her chest Twilight was moaning when he was massaging her breasts "Oh, Ash, yes I love it" Twilight said moaning Ash then shows her this as he has his mouth on it and was sucking "Mmm Ash, yes please don't stop" Twilight was enjoying it she held his head like a child wanting him to more Ash starts the other made her more gasping just as he was done "you sure enjoy it Twilight" said Ash then Twilight has a smile on her face "Now it's my turn Ash" Twilight went down and undid his trunks and pulls them down seeing his manhood "Wow i'm getting lucky" Twilight then has his manhood in her mouth and begins bopping back and forth "Oh, Twilight yeah" Ash was moaning and never knew twilight was good of it she went more faster, faster Ash was moaning more couldn't take it "Twilight I'm gonna..." Ash hadn't finish as his seed fires in her mouth Twilight then swallow it "Ash that was awesome" said Twilight Ash then gets to her purple bikini as he undid it twilight was completely naked "Twilight you're so beautiful" Ash then starts licking her womanhood as she gasp "Yes Ash oooh!" Twilight was enjoying it as Ash continues like him she couldn't take it "Ash here it comes" as the floods were break "twilight" said Ash as she was smiling "Ash that was amazing" Twilight admitted it to him as she turns around letting Ash to do her bottom as Ash had his manhood inside and he starts thrusting her "Oh Yes Ash, don't stop keep going" Twilight said as Ash was going faster and faster Twilight was screaming in enjoyment as Ash continues "Twilight i'm gonna..." Ash said as Twilight screamed "Inside Ash!" as he fires inside her Twilight then urns around "For a lost prince of friendship Ash you're a magnet to me Ash and a charmer" said Twilight admired him she then wants Ash

to pick her up as her legs were wrapped around his chest "Are you sure you're ready for this twilight" Ash said "Yes I'm ready Ash I love you for all my heart please Ash I want this a best moment of my life" said Twilight as Ash granted her wish and has his member inside her as he was thrusting her Twilight feels pain but then she starts enjoying it "Oh, Ash yes, yes faster just go faster please don't stop Ash!" Twilight said in excitement and moaning when Ash was going faster then ever Twilight was holding on to his back still had her legs wrapped around him they continue kissing Twilight sways her gorgeous purple pink streak hair with her head up eyes close with a smile then she started to moan "Twilight i'm gonna climax" said Ash as he was still thrusting her "Me too Ash inside me do it!" said Twilight as he climax inside her "Ash that was amazing" said Twilight rested her head onto Ash's shoulder "You're a amazing girl ever Twilight" said Ash as Twilight smiled and kissed him at the cheek "Ash what you want to do next" said Twilight as Ash smiled "How about our usual thing seeing the moonlight" said Ash as Twilight likes that then they got out of the springs and got dressed went walking and they enjoy looking at the moonlight together "Ash I love you" Twilight said watching the moonlight as Ash kissed her "I love you Princess twilight sparkle" said Ash as they stare at the moon together as eternal true love come to them forever

 **that's it of the chapter 2 of Hero's Harem hope you enjoy it now that this is the first time of Ashxtwilight Lemon has ever been done now the other chapter will supergirl from the injustice universe if you want more ideas of Ash and supergirl romance in Aura of steel and Injustice gods among worlds to share send review or pm and also chapter 3 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy Review**


	3. supergirl

**Hero's harem**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Supergirl found love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and thanks for 31 reviews for the story and now this will show After Brainiac was defeated and superman was send to the phantom zone Supergirl can go anywhere she wants but felt so alone then she meets someone who actually win her heart and choose him for her heart so enjoy this chapter**

'It was finally over' Supergirl thought to herself. Brainiac was defeated and her cousin Superman was locked away in the phantom zone never to rule earth again. She was free to do what ever she wanted. So she did; from parting in New York and Paris to out drinking the locals in Gothem, Tokyo, and Dublin she partied for days with no care in the world. But the more she was partying the less she felt like she was enjoying it. One day she flew across the Great Plains to get to LA to help get her mind off her moodiness. "I should not be feeling so down Brainiac is gone. I have avenged my home world and my people. So why do I feel so lonely now?" She muttered to herself she instinct ply hugged herself trying to give any comfort but not as much as her hoped. The day came to an end and the star started to shine out in the darkening sky. She designed to touched down to rest for a minute somewhere in Kansas. She had landed at a generic farm. A two story house to the side and a red barn to the other. Tall stacks of corn lined the fields nearby. "I can see why Kal like it here growing up. It's simple but it's very...very...homey." She said observing the area. Supergirl had a thought on her predicament. 'Do I feel lonely because I don't have somewhere like this to go back to. No one to return to.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a cry of a horse. Spiking her interest she floated

over to the barn and used her X-ray vision to see inside. Inside was a young man about a year or two younger than her with untidy black hair tending to a baby cow. The calf had a brace on hits front leg and the man was taking it off. Again the calf cried as the brace came off. Though she could only see his back she could still hear him thanks to her hyper hearing. "There you go Bluebelle nice and easy." He said helping the calf onto her hooves. At first the calf tried to stand up but slumped back down onto the floor. Supergirl let out a little giggle as the farmer chuckled himself. "Come on up on your feet Just like taking your first steps." He said trying to encourage the baby cow. At that moment Supergirl had a strange thought. In her mind she saw that my in front of her saying the same thing to a baby. She didn't know who this child was but her heart beat a little more and a warmth consumed her. The child walked into the mans arms and he picked her up and cuddled the baby. She could not see his face but his laughter sounded so happy that she herself smiled. 'What was that?' She wondered shaking her head. 'Is that what I want?' The farmer had put the calf back with its mother and turned off the lights. Supergirl studied his face closely. He had two z scars under his eyes and had chocolate brown eyes that seem to but her in a trance. They were warm and kind eyes; like hot cocoa on a cold winters day. His small smile captivated her to smile as well. In terms of muscle he wasn't buff but was well fitted for a man of his age. 'He's kind and loving to his animals. He's not drop dead gorgeous but a attractive cuteness.' She thought a sense of heat burned in her thighs and core. 'If he is willing we both enjoy this night.' Supergirl flew above the door way as the farmer left the barn. But after he lock the barn up he turned to see a beautiful woman floating in front of him. Startled by both presence and beauty he fell back on to his a** staring up at this woman. Words failed him; he tried to speak but only gaped. But she could see the fear in them and she let out a sigh. 'Maybe not. After all I'm not human.'

She felt hurt by this though she only just met him the pain was still real. She turned to leave his life when a hand clasped around hers. "Wait." She turned back to see him standing up and holding her hand. "I'm sorry miss but you startled me. I have seen pictures and on the news but they don't do you justice." She smiled and blushed a little; setting back down on the ground he was an inch or so shorter than her.

"Can I have a name of my admirer?" She asked stepping a little closer to him.

"My name is Ash Ketchum; I already know your name Supergirl." He was blushing harder than her as she drew closer. Her short blond hair danced in the gentle breeze, her blue eyes piercing his heart, her body he tried hard not to stare which she noticed his attempt to remain a gentleman but he did glance a few times. She rapped her arms around his neck and and whispered

"Like what you see Ash?" He gulped hard and nodded slowly. She smiled again and closed the gap between them and they kissed. Her lips were so soft in Ash's mind they must have been rose petals. They kissed was simple but each moment they wanted to go further. He slowly rapped his arms around her waist as she pulled back. Both stared into each others eyes with growing passion.

"I bet you want more cause I do."

"Why?" He asked quietly

"You are the most beautiful and most powerful woman on earth. Why would you want me to be with?" She leaded in so their fore heads where touching.

"I've seen how kind and sweet you where to those animals in there. I can guess you are a loving person and you are quite handsome." He blushed at her words. She lead in close to his ear. "It is my choice whom to love. And right now Ashy-boy; I chose you." She lead him inside his house. Lemon Supergirl leads Ash to his room as Ash looks at her beautiful blue eyes "You know for a kryptonian you are so like a angel from heaven" said Ash as Supergirl pushes him to his bed

"Then you will see more of me like a angel you dream of Ash" Supergirl had remove her red cape as it dropped to the floor as she walks to him on his bed they start kissing each other making out Ash was kissing her shoulder making her moan must've found him a great kisser "Oh, Ash you're a great kisser" supergirl said while moaning more as she pull off her long sleeves leaving them to her cape showing her beautiful hands to Ash as her hands cupped his face he finds them perfect Ash brought his left and unzipped her blue tights revealing her black colored panties "Ash you are romantic of girls" said Kara as she's kissing him "I'm just getting started girl of steel" Ash then pulls up her blue bodice has a crest on it reveals her matching black bra ""yeah I like black Ash do you like it" said supergirl worried that Ash will not like her style "Like it I love it." Ash said She smiled that he liked her sense of fashion "Now I can strip you" supergirl does her sexy skills at Ash who seems to enjoy looking at the angel after all as she kissing him then has her hand under his shirt but she felt his muscles She stops kissing so she could pull his shirt over his head She looked really impressed at his pics "Oh my krypton he could be strong as Kal" supergirl said as she starts kissing his chest Ash then starts kissing her neck then lower to her black bra as his han was reaching at her back then unclasp her bra as it drops to the bed Ash saw her breasts just perfect "Like these Ash." said supergirl as Ash wrapped her back then grabbed her breasts "Like them they're perfect" Ash start the tip of her left pinned it made her moan "Oh' Ash wow yes" Supergirl as she was moaning at her thoughts "he's strong how's That possible oooh and I like it " she said in her thoughts enjoying Ash as he puts both hands on her butt and squeezing both cheeks "Mmm Ash yes" supergirl kissed Ash while he was rubbing the cheeks gentle "Now here's this" Ash as he puts his mouth on her right tits and starts sucking supergirl still wrapped around Ash gasping in enjoyment "Ooh, Ash yes you're incredible" said supergirl he feels something swishing around in his mouth, lets go of her breast to see milk coming out "Oh Ash that's great" supergirl said as Ash had finish sucking her right breast "Krypton women must start lactating in their teen years" Ash thought as supergirl

turns around as she was taking her panties off Ash sees her butt "Wow she has a nice figure" Ash said as supergirl was completely nude as she turns around He was looking at a goddess right now "wow you are a angel" said Ash as supergirl smiled then she undid his pants "Now I'll show you how a angel finds her warrior" supergirl pulls them down and his shoes now his boxers as she saw his harden manhood she then starts bopping him "Oh, yeah supergirl you're my heroine yeah!" Ash moaned never seen her so good and amazing as she's going faster Ash was enjoying it Supergirl just continue she's enjoying it and went faster than ever A few minutes of this later Ash reached his limit "supergirl i'm gonna..." Ash fires his load in her mouth then swallows "so good Ash" said supergirl as Ash lowers his head to her womanhood "Yes I am but now you'll feel real good by this" Ash said licking at her womanhood as supergirl was gasping and enjoying it "Oh, Ash don't stop i want more!" shouted supergirl as Ash enjoying licking her, she womanhood tasted really sweet "wow she is perfect" Ash said in his thought Ash kept the fast pace going and a few minutes later Supergirl felt her limit "Ash i'm gonna..." she released her juices on to Ash's mouth. Ash felt her taste "Supergirl you taste delicious" said Ash as she was blushing then she turns around letting Ash do his charm as he held her chest then starts thrusting her butt supergirl was enjoying it holding the bed covers "Ash you're so strong more faster i want you!" supergirl said as Ash went more faster Ash and supergirl are enjoying this as he was faster then they reach their limit "Here it comes!" Ash fires his load inside Supergirl then turns around as she wants to be on top of her "supergirl are you ready once we do this there's no going back" Ash said to her as she smiled "Yes Ash I want to be with you and..." she whispered to his ear of what she wants most of all of her life Ash smiled and has his manhood inside her womanhood as he slowing began thrusting back and forth supergirl was moaning and enjoying it "Ash yes, I love you all my heart please faster don't stop!" Ash nodded as he thrusted faster making her moan loudly he thrust harder as they were enjoying thier moment of love together "I'm gonna cum supergirl" said Ash as he's still thrusting

"Me too Ash please inside me fill me" supergirl said as he filled his load inside her Ash rested on his bed supergirl went to him and rest on his chest "Ash your stamina and strength is amazing" said supergirl as she feels her stomach "Supergirl you are amazing I never knew a kryptonian teenager like you be so good" said Ash that made her smile even more she's now happy that she found true love of a teenager who cares for her not afraid of her now they can be together forever wonder what she whisper to him of then she has one thing to say "Ash my real name is Kara" said supergirl as she kissed him and sleep "Kara that and her name supergirl is more beautiful" Ash said then she was asleep The dawn morning light crept into the room Ash woke up and rolled over to see the rest of the bed was empty. He looked around and saw no clothing except his own. No Supergirl. "Was that all a dream?" Sadden he took is time getting dressed for the day's work ahead. He walked outside only to stare at the girl he make love with last night. No dream but a beautiful reality Supergirl floated a few feet from the porch but came closer to him. Ash smiled and reached out to cup her face which she leaned into loving his touch. "Off to protect the world then?" He asked. She smiled and rapped her arms around him closing the distance to share a passionate kiss. "The only world I need to protect is right here." She pulled back and took to the sky. But a smile would stay on her face for the rest of her life for now on she always will have someone waiting for her to return home.

 **that's it of the chapter 3 of Hero's Harem hope you enjoy it now that this is the first time of Ashxsupergirl Lemon has ever been done now the other chapter will be other dc or marvel superheroine just as either wonder woman or either marvel and dc heroine you want your choice if you want more ideas of Ash and supergirl romance in Aura of steel and Injustice gods among worlds to share send review or pm and also chapter 4 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy**


	4. Wonder woman

**Hero's harem**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Amazonian love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and thanks for 31 reviews for the story and now this will show Wonder Woman from justice league unlimited is going on date with a handsome kind person but she's afraid to tell him her secret and choose him for her heart so enjoy this chapter AshXWonder woman**

High above the earth the Watchtower orbited the planet ever keeping watch to protect the world and its people. Inside the transporter roared to life as three figures stepped through the the threshold. It was the legendary trio Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman; returning from another successful mission.

"Good work Diana, Bruce." Superman said to his team.

"Let's just hope that Luthor can't get a decent lawyer for the time being." Batman remarked in his stoic manner. Wonder Woman shock her head at Batman, she looked up at the clock curiously.

'7:27 PM Metropolis Time' 'I can make it tonight.'' She thought to herself. "I will see you guys later. I have a date tonight." She took off and flew towards her quarters. Superman gave her a knowing smile and waved to her. Batman on the other hand was less than thrilled. "She's going to get herself into trouble someday." Batman turned and walked in the other direction. Superman followed after him.

"Why can't you be happy for her. She in a good relationship plus she hasn't been on a date let alone spent time together for nearly a month."

"He a liability to her they can get to her through him." Batman replied. Superman gave a stern look

"It's her choice Batman. Besides, Ash Ketchum is more than capable of taking care of himself and Diana. I've meet he before." Batman just kept walking.

"He may live a simple life as a office manager but he is honest worker and has integrity." Again Batman said nothing. Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Or is it that you are still brooding over the fact she dumped you." Superman asked seriously. Batman stopped walking for a moment and gave a half glance to Superman. "Like you said 'It's her choice.'" He then walked away leaving Superman looking at his friend with pity.

"Bruce, you need to know when to move on." Superman said to himself. He flew up the the command center to see what else was happening back on earth. Diana and finish up her shower and slipped into her simple but beautiful low cut black dress. She put a little bit of makeup on and grabbed her peruse and headed down to the transporter. "Wait up Diana!" She turned to see Black Canary running up to join her on the elevator going down. "Of course." She held the doors up as Black Canary jumped in. "Thanks." Black Canary looked over Wonder Woman and gave a small whistle. "Damn, you look stunning. What's the occasion?" She asked with a smug smile. "I'm going out with my boyfriend Ash tonight. I can make it to one of our dates."

"Hmmm your serious about him?" "Yes, we've been dating for nearly two years but we've only seen each other maybe a third of the time." Diana replied with a smile but it fell to a sad one. "Hey, what's wrong?" Black Canary ask moving a little closer to her. "I'm going to tell him everything tonight." She replied staring at her fellow comrade. Black Canary was confused at first but realized what she meant. "My true identity, who I am, what I am, why I kept missing our dates and why I kept it a secret." She looked away back o the floor. "But I'm afraid of how he will react. I chose the league over him many times. I know how kind and sweet he is. But he might hate me for that." Sad to she her friend like this, Black Canary pulled her into a hug. "If he stayed and waited for you all this time. Then he must love you dearly." Diana gave a silent gasp. Black Canary pulled back from the hug and looked at her friend. "I know it will work out for you." The opened and the two walked over to the transporter. Wonder Woman gave one last smile to her friend and walked through the he portal. Black Canary tucked a hand onto her cheek. "And if he breaks your heart in anyway. I will make sure he never hears again." Diana walked out of the portal just inside a alleyway. She took to the street and walked two blocks to meet up with her date. A few moments later she saw him and rushed over to him. Ash was of average height; about half a foot taller that Diana. He wasn't a bodybuilder but he was tone and lean. A good athletic body for a runner. His untidy black hair gave him a cuteness factor; well to Diana at least. "Ash!" She called to him. He turned to her voice and gave his dorky grin which made her smile more. "Diana I'm so glad to see you again." He said as he embraced her in a hug which she happily retuned. They went inside the luxury restaurant that Ash had reserved for the two of them. They talked over what was going on with their lives and anything they thought was funny or cute. All the will Diana was thinking when would be the best time to talked about what she really wanted to say. They finished their meal; and the wine was brought to them before the dessert

would come. She sipped her drink and looked over at her love. "Ash there is something I need to tell you. Something I probably should have told you sooner." "What is it Diana?" Ash asked give her a gentle smile "you know you can always tell me anything right?" Diana felt a knot build in her stomach. His words and his sincerity made her feel guilty for keeping it a secret. She shifted in her seat and tried to look at something other than Ash. "I never knew that Wonder Woman could get so nervous." Ash whispered to her and gave a halfhearted laugh. Diana gasped and covered her mouth in astonishment. 'He knows.' Kaput replying in her head. She slowly brought her hand down but kept her eyes fixed on Ash. "How did you..?" She began but Ash held up hand and she went quiet. "I've always known Diana. From the moment we meet I knew you were special and as we kept seeing each other and when you needed to go save the world I knew who you are." Millions of thoughts ran thru her mind but one question came before the others as anger slow built in her mind. "Then why didn't you say something till now." She gave him a glare expressing her confusion and anger. Ash smiled at her which made her both angrier and more confused. "Because I love you Diana." She anger died down quickly as she continued to listen to him. "I knew that you wanted it kept a secret to protect from those how would use me to get to you. Your secrets are yours not mine to tell. Plus I believed that when you were ready you would let me know." He reach across the table and held her hand and she responded in kind.

"As much as I want to be with you more often than not. I know that you're protecting the world so everyone can live better lives. So I will always wait for you. To come back to me because every moment with you is worth more than years apart. Because I know what an amazingly wonderful woman you are; and who you are to me. Diana Prince; my amazing woman. Diana smiled and wiped the tears away that had started to fall. "I will always come back to the man I love. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You were right why I didn't let you know who I am but I now know that you are a man no the only man I can and will trust with everything I am. Because you Ash Ketchum are a marvelous man." She stood up and walked over to Ash who stood up as well. She kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash closed his eyes and had one hand on her back and the other behind her head; stroking her hair. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes seeing nothing but love for her. She then whispered "Let's have dessert at you place." Ash blushed knowing what she really meant. "Are you sure?" He asked. She kissed him again and gave a loving smile. "Your the only man I would give myself to. And if I end up bearing your child..." She blushed at the thought but her smile grew. "Then she will the greatest Amazonian to have ever lived." Later that evening they were in Ash place. (lemon) Ash takes her to his room as they were kissing holding each other as they stroke each other's hair and Ash had reach her black dress as he pulls them down showing her beautiful body wearing a bra and panties matching colors "Diana you are so beautiful" said Ash as he starts massaging her gorgeous body her eyes are closed enjoying and moaning by his gentle touch "Oh, Ash yes I love it." Diana said as Ash was kissing her neck she loves it Diana now starts taking off his tux coat and unbutton his shirt as she sees his abs "wow is he part Amazonian?" she thought as Diana starts kissing his chest Ash continues massaging her back as he unclasp her bra and revealed her breasts Ash himself was staring at the beautiful goddess "You are a wonder." Ash starts with her nipples rubbing them as she moaned "Oh, Ash you're my wonder" Diana felt him rubbing and pinching them

"Ooh don't stop.." Diana was moaning then Ash starts sucking her breast gently to her Diana was gasping as her arms are around his neck stroking more to his hair "Oooh yes, Ash aaaah" said Diana enjoying his sucking she never had for her life Ash starts a other she moans more and keeps him doing it as soon he was done "that was so wonderful Ash!" said Diana "you are more of a goddess Diana." Ash admired her as Diana undid his pants and pulls them down "Ash you will see how this Amazonian can do,: Diana then takes down his boxers as she sees his manhood so huge "now I show him" Diana puts it in her mouth and she starts bopping back and forth as Ash was moaning and enjoying it he never knew his girlfriend was good "Oh, Diana you're good" Ash said as she's going faster and more faster :Oh, don't stop Diana" as Ash was stroking her hair one more time as he reaches his limit "I'm gonna..." Ash then releases his load inside her mouth as Diana swallows it "Diana you're so good and i'm so amazed of you" said Ash as Diana blushed by him "well my first time being with the one I loved." said Diana then Ash lowers down his head as he pulls down her panties as he has a good look at her "she's really a wonder what a goddess." Ash starts licking her womanhood "mmmm oooh Ash yes!" Diana was enjoying him licking her he then starts rubbing made her more moaning "OOOOH yes Ash!" Diana screamed of excitement Ash just keep on going on her as she then reaches her limit "Ash here it comes!" as the floods were released to his mouth "you're so sweet Diana now here this" Ash turns her around as he placed his member in her attractive butt as he starts thrusting "OOOOOH AAAASH YESSSSS!" Diana screamed enjoying him thrusting her butt Ash went more faster like her as she's just moaning then Ash held her more as he reached his limit "Diana I'm gonna..." said Ash "In me Ash!" as he released it in her now Ash moves her to the bed and was on top of her "ready my wonder woman." said Ash smiles to his Amazonian "I am my love once we start i'll have our child and be a perfect family." Diana said as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting her as she continues kissing him "Oh Ash

yes more don't stop1" Ash just continues on her as he's going faster they stroke each others hair "MMMMM Ash yes I love my warrior, don't stop!" Diana said to him as they're reaching thier limit "Diana i'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting "Inside me Ash my one true love!" as he releases a load inside her Diana was now resting his chest as Ash held her beautiful body "So." She turned to her love. "How do you feel about an Amazonian Wedding?" His eyes went wide and he pulled her into a strong hug. "As long as I'm with you it can be anything." She smiled and held him close to her knowing she found her man. Six years later a little girl with long black hair and golden brown eyes wearing a white shirt and cute little jean shorts; was running around on a sandy beach with her pet dog. She laughed joyful as she jumped high; higher than a normal little girl should have into the air and landed back in the sand still giggling. Nearby her parents in nice summer clothing underneath a shady umbrella. They smiled warmly at each other then at their daughter. The woman was tucked nicely within her husbands arms. "Sonata it time to eat!" she called out to the little girl. Sonata turned back and waved a her mother. "I'm coming mama!" As she took off back to her wonderful mother and her marvelous father.

 **that's it of the chapter 4 of Hero's Harem hope you enjoy it now that this is the first time of AshXWonder woman Lemon has ever been done now the other chapter will be Mikasa Ackerman and also if you want ideas of AshXMikasa in light of darkest hour and also a Ash X Wonder woman romance story send your reviews or pm me and chapter 5 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy**


	5. Starfire

**Hero's harem**

 **chapter 5**

 **titan teen love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and thanks for 48 reviews for the story from my old account infinity Ash and now this will show Starfire from teen titans is going to meet a handsome kind person then those two are falling in love as thier love is going more fast so enjoy AshxStarfire**

One autumn evening Starfire was out doing a routine fly around Jump City before returning back to the tower. Ash she flew around she gazed down at the people below how we're going about their day.

"The people on this planet always seems to be going after someone else." She muttered to herself. Everyone she could see were in pairs some were just friends others were couples; girls wrapped in their boyfriends arms. Starfire wondered what they were feeling. She touched down at her favorite ice cream shop and had her usual; rocky road, lemon surprise and butterscotch ripple shake. Coming out of the shop she smiles in contentment. "But this world still as the best cold desserts ever." Just then a car up the street pulled over to the curb and a drunken man passed out on to the pavement but the car wasn't in park or even e-brake was on so the car rolled away. It flew passed Starfire as she finished up her shake. She gasped as he saw a young man her age began to walk in front of the runaway car. Acting fast she flew ahead and got to the boy first she placed her hands on his waist.

"I am sorry about this." she said and tossed the poor boy into the air screaming. She stopped the car easily and took off to the boy. He was in total panic mood and he flew up keeping his eyes shut. Next he knew he was in someone's arms. He opened eyes to a pair of emerald green ones. The setting sun and breeze made her hair glow like a warm fire. His savior in his eyes was a goddess for sure. His heart beat thundered in his chest and a blood rushed to his face. Love at first sight was not lost on him.

"Are you un hurt?" She asked he shook his head no which made her smile.

"I'm glad then. Tell me what is your name?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"Mine is Starfire

She gazed at him she noticed that there were stars in his eyes. Though it was just a reflection of the growing night sky it still doesn't loss it's brilliance. She landed on top of a skyscraper and set him down. "You will be safe here." She turned to go but Ash spoke up. "Will I see again?" She turned and gave a beautiful smile "I'd like that."

The next several days Ash tried to visit Titians Tower to meet with Starfire. But each time Robin the leader didn't let him in. He would say that she's busy or off on a mission which were only true some of the times Ash showed up. But after ten days Ash though it was he was chasing something that wasn't there. He didn't go to the tower the next day instead went up to the mountains to rethink his love interest.

During those ten days Starfire couldn't keep her mind off of Ash. She wondered if he knew where she lived so she went out to look for him. After some time she found him alone on a cliff side overlooking the city and the bay. When she touched down he was surprised by her presence.

"What are you doing here?" he Asked

"I came in search of you." She replied walking up to him.

"Why would you be looking for..." But she silenced him with a kiss and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ash have never been kissed by a alien before but her kiss taste like strawberries as they held each other making out as they are lying on the floor as they looked at each other's eyes then she lowers her hands as she was undoing his zipper from his jeans "Ash I want you." Said Starfire as Ash smiled at her

"Me too beautiful" said Ash as they continue Ash has found a way to remove her purple top as he had lifted up showing her breasts means she is not wearing any bra as Starfire doesn't feel shy she grabbed him and kissed him more "like what you see Ash?" Said Starfire about her breasts

"You are so beautiful" said Ash as he starts massaging her breasts as she was moaning from his hands

"Oh, Ash yes more" she wanted more as Ash starts sucking her left breast as she was enjoying it and moan more "yes yes more Ash please!" She screamed as Ash was more extreme to her as he goes for the right "OH, YES ASH YOU ARE THE ONE I'M SEARCHING FOR!" She shouted as soon he was done Starfire then removed his shirt "it's my turn" as she was kissing his chest was muscled then she pulls down his pants then his boxers showing his manhood

"He's big" she said as she was bopping him back and forth as Ash was enjoying it and moan from her "oh Starfire you're good" she was going faster then ever as Ash touched her beautiful red hair he feel the silk and smooth hair as she was going extremely fast as Ash was reaching his limit

"Starfire I'm gonna..." Ash hadn't finished as his load fires inside her mouth as she swallows it

"Taste so good" she said then they are more extreme as Starfire removes her clothing as she was completely naked as Ash then lowers himself to her womanhood "this is it" said Ash was drooling at her inner beauty "Ash come to me" said Starfire as Ash walks to her as starfire lays down Ash lowers himself to her womanhood as he was licking her "ASSSH!" Starfire screamed as Ash was eating her out she continues licking then puts his finger inside making it more better

"Yeees!" said Starfire as she felt his fingers in her going fast as she reached her limit her love juice was flooding to Ash's mouth as he enjoys it

"You're so sweet" said Ash as starfire then pushed him to the ground as she was on top of him had his manhood inside her womanhood

"I'm gonna ride you" as she got started already starts bouncing on him as her breasts were shaking along with her as they both moan and loving it "Oh, yesssss!" They screamed as Ash held her breasts again as she was going more extreme fast then before as they reach their limit "I'm gonna..." They said as they climax a load was in her as her love juice was over Ash as they are ready for the main goal as Ash was now on top of her

"Ready" said Ash as she smiled

"I am Ash take me as your true love" she said as Ash smiled at her as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting her as she continues kissing him "Oh Ash yes more don't stop1" Ash just continues on her as he's going faster they stroke each others hair "MMMMM Ash yes I love my warrior, don't stop!" Starfire said to him as they're reaching thier limit

"Starfire i'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting

"Inside me Ash I want your seed in me!" as he releases a load inside her Starfire was exhausted from Ash as she rested on his chest "oh Ash you are so good and I love it" said Starfire as sh was nuzzling on his chest

"So are you Starfire" said Ash as Starfire smiled at him as she kissed him Ash I love you" said Starfire as Ash smiled at her "I love you too Starfire" said Ash then Starfire couldn't help herself "Ash I want round 2" said Starfire as Ash smiled

"Me too let's do it" as they get started

 **thats it of chapter 5 of hero's Harlem hope you enjoyed it now they're will be a extra choice of girls for Ash in next chapters such as Dawn, Serena, Kari, Sora, Madoka, Ryuko Matoi, or even Elsa for chapter 7 if you made your choices of those girls send your your reviews or PM in my new account ashxryuko27 and also if you had any ideas of which girl Ash will go for as a harem and enjoy also chapter 6 will be coming soon**


	6. harley quinn

**Hero's harem**

 **chapter 6**

 **laughing love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and thanks for 56 reviews for the story from my old account infinity Ash and now this will show Harley Quinn helps joker with the hostage that is familiar but turn to a new leaf and helped him and they found love and be together in thier hearts so enjoy chapter 6 of hero's harem Ash x Harley Quinn**

Gotham City; one of the most crime infested in the the country. Hundreds of gangs and tight circles of villainy; though the police of the city and the with the help of the Batman the crime and greedy run rampant everyday. One day the Joker; the most devious and insane villain of all of Gothem had come up this a new plane to defeat the Batman. He kidnapped a random guy off the street and took him to back to his layer. This young man how we know as Ash Ketchum was tall but toned with untidy black hair. Two z birth marks lined his face as his eyes opened to reveal two chocolate brown eyes. He looked around and found that he was tied to a large round target he couldn't see anything else the spot light on him was too bright to see.

"HEEEHEEE HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A maddening laugh filled the darkness and Ash turned to source of the laugh and out of the darkness Joker stepped out smiling wickedly.

"Sorry chump. But I needed a stage hand for my little game with the Bat and on one wanted to volunteer." He said getting in front of Ash.

"Next time I'll and in my resumé for the job." Ash spat sarcastically.

Joker couldn't help but laugh. "That cleaver boy it almost makes me sad to have to kill you along with the Batman. Almost." He pointed up and Ash gazed up to see a gigantic anvil dangerous hanging over head. Ash began to sweat at the object of his death.

"You know" ash smirked trying to not sound afraid "cream pies with grenades inside them would have made it much more of a blast."

Then a higher pitch laugher filled the room as a beautiful woman in a skin tight jester outfit stepped into the light. Ash found her very hot and he couldn't help but blush at her beauty. "He has a good plan there pudding. Want me to write that down?" Harley Quinn giggled. Joker was not amused he walked over and slapped her in the face so hard she fell to the floor. Ash struggled against the ropes to go to her aid but no avail.

"I'm the one who comes up with the ideas here Harley baby." Joker said kneeling in front of the girl gripping her face. " Now be a good girl and watch the prisoner." He let her drop back to the floor and walked away to greet the Batman.

"Hey you okay there miss?" Ash asked quietly.

Harley sat up and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Why do you care?" She spat.

"I don't like it when pretty girls get hurt or abused." Ash replied honestly.

Under her make up she blushed at his words. She gazed at him for a moment but got up and flipped a switch that laid the target horizontally having Ash stare at the avail above him. Ash gulped as he looked back at Harley.

"Please don't do this." He pleaded to her. Harley looked back at him and wish she didn't. His brown eyes drilled into her soul with his fear but also concern for something she didn't know.

"If I don't Joker would never let live it down and he will hurt me." She confessed.

"But can you live with murder?" The word sent a shiver up her spine. Though she hurt people before and wanted to get rid of the Batman she never really wanted to kill anyone.

She gave another look at Ash. He was concerned for her mental health. He didn't want her to be consumed by guilt and regret. She let out a sigh and untied the ropes. She took his hand and lead him to a exit on the far end of the warehouse.

"Go beforeI change my mind." Ash looked out the exit but then back at Harley.

"Come with me."

"What?"

Ash clasped her hands with his. "Come with me. Away from all of this. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life on Jokers leash. I want you to have a wonderful and fulfilling life."

Harley stared at Ash and pondered his words. "But puddin needs needs me!"she shook her head. Ash could scene the conflict inside her grow and pitied her. Ash then pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back with tenderness. She held her breathe feeling his touch and being in his embrace she felt the comfort and serenity of peace. Something she never had with Joker.

"I will leave this town in two days. If you want to start anew life meet me at the corner of Imperial and 17th street before then. I will wait for you there." He whispered to her. He pulled back but before she could say anything he cupped her face and kissed her. Her eyes widened as he continued kissing. It was a deep and passionate french kiss. He pulled away and gazed at her. "Ash. My name is Ash Ketchum."

"Harley Quinn" she could only reply.

Then he took off into the night leaving Harley alone with her thoughts.

The next two days went fast. The Joker was back in Archum Asylum but Harley Quinn was still on the loose. The street lights began to flicker on as Ash waited on the corner of Imperial an 17th. He looked around one last time and sighed in defeat. "She not coming" he said out loud. "But I wish her the best." He turned to get in his car.

"Leaving so soon." A voice called out. He turned to see a woman with blonde hair wearing a black skirt with a white blouse and a white sun hat with a black ribbon tied around it. She was carrying a large suitcase. He knew it was Harley Quinn.

"You came." Ash said with a e walked over to him and gazed at his face. " I Will hold you to you said. Will I have a wonderful life with you?"

"I will make it my life's work to make sure you are happy and satisfied with this life."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as he escorted her to the car. They drove for hours until the lights of Gothem were well behind them. After traveling over 170 miles or so they pulled into a hotel for the rest of the night. A clerk check them in and the two retired into their suite. But as Ash turned around from closing the door Harley back into her jump suit again jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Ash This is like a honeymoon for us? So let's make in one we will never forget. Plus we first meet like this so lets do it like this too."

Ash smiles "Okay then My Queen of Laughs"

Lemon.

as they start kissing and making out Ash held her neck and starts kissing it "Oh Ash!" said Harley enjoying the kiss as he undid her pigtails and let's her hair loose as it was long Harley swoosh her hair as Ash glazed at her beauty "You're perfect without them Harley." said Ash as she smiled and blushed as they kissed more Harley takes off his shirt and revealed his chest but muscled

"Nice abs Ash" she said then Ash smiled

"I'm not done yet" as Ash unzip her suit and pulls it down showing her bra and panties matching the colors from her suit "You're perfect." said Ash as they keep kissing as Ash had unclasped her bra showing her d cup breasts

"Like what you see." said Harley as Ash nodded

"You bet I do!" as Ash starts massaging her as Harley moaned

"Oh, Ash you're good don't stop!" said Harley as Ash starts the other of her breasts as she moaned more as she unbutton his pants and pulls them down showing his boxers as Ash then starts sucking on her breast as she was gasping "Oh, yes Ash more I want more!" she shout as Ash never stops sucking her as she held his neck letting him continue as he goes for the other side and starts sucking it

"OH, OH, ASH YES YES!" she enjoyed it more as he never stops about a hour

"You enjoyed it" said Ash as Harley looks at him "It's my turn" as she pulls down his boxers showing his manhood then she puts it in her mouth and start bopping it Ash then moaned and enjoying it "Oh, yeah you're good Harley" said Ash as he enjoyed her bopping him faster then went more faster as Ash held her hair playing it as it's been a hour of her continued

"Harley i'm gonna..." as Ash fires the load in her mouth as she swallows it "So good Ashy and you enjoyed it" said Harley as Ash pushes her to the bed "Now I go for your last clothing." said Ash as he lowers his head and pulls down her panties revealed her womanhood as Ash then starts licking she gasped

"OH, ASH YES. YES MORE I WANT MORE!" she shouted out as Ash continues on her then puts his fingers inside going deep as she screamed in excitement

"YES ASH YES! she said to him as he was going more deep as she reached her limit

"Ash here it comes!" she said as her love juice went to his mouth "you are so sweet" said Ash as Harley is ready for the grand finale as Ash was on top of her "Ready." said Ash as Harley nodded with a smile as Ash starts thrusting her as they are kissing she moaned "OH, ASH YES I LOVE YOU I REALLY DO KEEP GOING ASH PLEASE KEEP GOING!" said Harley as Ash continues thrusting her as she held his hair and was kissing his neck as well as Ash was kissing her breasts and was massing it as he continues thrusting her

"Harley I;m gonna cum!" said Ash

"Inside me Ash inside me now!" as Ash released his load inside her then they were tired and fell asleep with Harley resting on his chest

Harley stirred and opened her sleepy eyes she felt Ash's arms rapped around her waist and could feel his steady breathing on her hair. She looked at the clock that said 6:45 AM. She smiled lovingly at her rescuer's arms and turned herself around to face him. She nestled her head into his chest and slowly fell back asleep.

"My new life as just started and you already made it wonderful. Thank you Ash." She whispered before sleep took her again and out of instinct Ash pulled Harley in closer to himself and a smile grew on his sleeping face.

 **that's it of the chapter 6 of Hero's Harem hope you enjoy it now that this is the first time of Ash X Harley Quinn Lemon has ever been done now the other chapter will be Elsa from frozen and also if you want ideas of AshXElsa stories send your reviews or pm me and chapter 5 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy**


	7. Ruby Rose

**Hero's Harem**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Love of the rose**

 **I do not own Pokémon and RWBY so I'm going to do a special version of this chapter where Ash and ruby are at the academy of hunters enjoying their moments and now their love is now going to the next level to show how much they love each other forever in their hearts AshxRuby and lemon**

In the academy It was the night of the dance at Beacon Academy and everyone was enjoying the festivities. Ash; a rising star in the academy of hunters was dressed in a tuxedo was walking up to his date and long time girlfriend Ruby. She wears a beautiful dark red dress with matching heals. She seemed uncomfortable with those shoes and being around the other students. Ash walked up to her and smiled warmly. Ruby looks up at him with a small smile. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lovingly.

"You look amazing Ruby." He said to her which made her blush. She smiled but said nothing. He stood next to her and took her hand squeezing it. They stood there for a little while till Ash leaned to her and whispered.

"Do you want to dance?"

Ruby blushed "I don't know how to dance Ash."

"That's ok I don't know either."

So Ash took her hand and they walked out on the dance floor. A slow song started to play; Ash put his hand on her waist and took her other hand. At first they start of fine but Ruby stepped on Ash's toes and feet a couple of times. She said she was sorry and felt bad that their dance wasn't great but Ash pulled her in close.

"Put your feet on top of mine." She did and Ash continued the dance. Ruby felt a little better. After the dance they decided to leave the party and get some air. They walked around the school. Just enjoying each other's company. They found a secluded spot and they started to make out. Ash lifted her up on a small ledge and groped her butt. She moaned in his mouth as she clawed his back. Ash pulled out of the kiss and went for her neck. "Oh Ash.." Ruby groaned as he nibbled on her neck and shoulder.

"Ruby." Ash whispered stoping his affection on his girlfriend. Ruby panted from her pleasure high looked at Ash with confusion.

"What is it Ash?" She asked

"I love you so much." He said looking her dead in the eye. He kissed her again but as a slow loving kiss. He broke the kiss and gazed at her. "I want to be with you forever."

Ruby blushed deeply "I love you too. Ash but what brought this on?"

"We are hunters and huntress our lives are going to be facing dangers everyday and our lives will always be on the line. So I want to be with you for the rest of my life with you."

Ruby was touched by his words as tears pooled in her eyes. "I love you Ash and I would love to be with you when we graduate to be hunter and huntress." Ash kissed her again and their tongues battled firmly for dominance. Ash started to slowly grind his pelvis against hers as their breathing became more ragged. Ruby broke the kiss and went for Ash's ear biting it and nibbling feverishly. Ash hiss and groaned in pleasure.

"Ash take me to your place an we can make us more official." She said panting. Which Ash agreed. As they went to Ruby's room as the continue kissing

"Let me be comfortable Ash." As she was taking off her hat then she removes her shoes leaving her beautiful bare feet showing as she lays down to his bed "I'm ready Ash and don't be rough Ash." She said in a passionate as Ash walks to her and lays on to his bed next to her "I never do that to you Ruby I'll always be gentle to my angel from the rose Ruby." Said Ash as Ruby blush from his admiring her so much as they start kissing passionate held each other as Ash pulls down her dress to reveal her matching color of her bra and panties. Ash looks at her true self of her beauty

"You're beautiful Ruby like a rose that blooms from spring" said Ash

"Oh Ash you're such a charmer." Ruby begin kissing Ash as he held her then starts lifting up his shirt takes it off showing his black shirt as she starts lifting her shirt as she sees his chest bit muscles and a runner body "you had grown a lot Ash" said Ruby as she start kissing his chest as she then reach behind her back and unclasp her bra lets it drop showing her D cup breasts

"Am I look beautiful Ash." said Ruby teasing him with them then Ash held her more as they stare at each other with smiles on their faces "They're wonderful" said Ash as she was more blushing by him as she whispered to his ear

"Ash just give them a massage instead of staring" said Ruby Ash did what she said as his hands grabbed her breasts then starts massaging them as she moaning

"Oh Ash yes more" Ruby said moaning Ash was getting good then he starts sucking her breast Ruby was enjoying it as she's moan from him sucking her gently "Oh, Ash yes more!" said Ruby as Ash continues sucking then start her other breast she's more excited "YES!" she shouted as Ash was finished he looks at her "you enjoyed so much Ruby." Said Ash as he was kissing her beautiful neck when she enjoyed it more as she stares at him

"Now it's my turn Ash." As Ruby is undoing his pants and pulls them down "This is it and he's more attractive." starts bopping his manhood Ash felt her bopping gently to him but she continues on him bopping

"Oh yes Ruby!" said Ash then Ruby goes more faster as soon Ash was done then he reached his limit

"Ruby I think i'm gonna.." Ash released his load inside her mouth as Ruby swallows his seed

"so good Ash" said Ruby then she starts removing her panties leaving her completely naked Ash was looking at her inner beauty "Ash come and lick me" said Ruby as Ash walks to then as Ruby lays down Ash lowers himself to her womanhood as he was licking her "ASSSH!" Ruby screamed as Ash was eating her out she continues licking then puts his finger inside making it more better

"Yeees!" said Ruby as she felt his fingers in her going fast as she reached her limit her love juice was flooding to Ash's mouth as he enjoys it

"You're so sweet" said Ash as he comes closer to her as he's on top of her with smiles on their faces once again "Are you ready for this Ruby." Ash asked her he don't want to hurt Ruby as Ruby kissed him shows much courage to her beloved boyfriend "yes Ash I'm ready for this I love you all my heart and I want you on my side Ash always." Ruby said as Ash smiled they start kissing passionate again as Ash was thrusting gently to her while kissing she was moaning and enjoys it right now

"Oh, Ash yes more take me Ash! Take me my love!" Ruby shouted as Ash continues thrusting her and kissing her neck "You're so beautiful Ruby, my rose I never leave you." Ash said still kissing and thrusting they had been continuing and moaning about a hour

"Ruby I'm gonna cum." Said Ash still thrusting

"Me too Ash! Let's cum together!" Said Ruby as Ash released the load in her as they are so tired "Oh Ash this is so amazing." Said Ruby as she's resting on his chest "I know Ruby but what if Yang finds out about this " Said Ash worried that Yang will kill him if she finds out about this as Ruby kissed him "No she won't." As she fell asleep so did Ash The sun rose began to rise high into the sky as its beams crossed over the two lovers. Ruby grimaced and snuggled closer to Ash who sleepily held her tight. They slowly opened their eyes to see each other.

"Good morning." They said together and giggled at their greeting. Ash kissed her on the nose then again on her lips. Ruby rubbed his chest and one hand tried to make it down to little Ash but a cough got their attention. They look over to the edge of the bed to see the rest of team RWBY standing there with mixed expressions. Weiss was red in the face trying to make scene of what she was seeing. Blake was blushing with a little blood coming from her nose. But the one reaction that scarred the two lovers was Yang who in fact was literally on fire and glaring at Ash with unholy rage.

A beautiful morning indeed.

 **thats it of Hero's Harem chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it and also I'm going to do more of the chapters showing Elsa, Sam from totally spies, Yoko, Rey, Ryuko, Dawn, Lillie, Kari and others girls to choose but it's your choice by then hope you enjoyed this and also if you had ideas send your reviews and pm so enjoy and chapter 8 of Hero's Harem will be coming soon and I'll be doing a Christmas special of Ash with his friends and girls he was with and enjoy**


	8. Ahsoka tano

**Hero's harem**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The choice of the force**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Star wars and to let you know this is my first one I made of the crossover showing Ash in the clone wars universe as a aura Jedi along with Ahsoka are fighting the sapartists at the clone wars and hope you enjoy it as Ahsoka was expelled to the Jedi order but one Jedi follows her and follows his heart to find his true love now enjoy AshXAhsoka Lemon**

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away at the planet called Corusant as an star cruiser was flying back towards the capital city has a raven hair teen has zigzag marks on his face his clothes are different from the Jedi the guardians of peace and justice of the republic he hears a black shirt, an large blue overcoat with the republic logo on the back, black pants and wears Jedi boots he has a lightsaber his style but his name is Ash Ketchum the Jedi padawan also an commander of the clones and his master was Plo koon as he made landing as an clone commander appeared "Commander Ketchum!" As Ash looks at the clone

"Commander hawk any news we had since our fight at kamino" said Ash as Hawk answer "there's one I heard I heard commander the Jedi padawan of Anakin skywalker Ahsoka tano is expelled from the Jedi order" said commander hawk as Ash lands the cruiser then walks towards the Jedi council till "young Ash Ketchum what's troubling you my apprentice" as Ash sees his Jedi master Plo koon along with the supreme chancellor palpatine

"Master and chancellori must ask is it true that Ahsoka was expelled" Ash asked his master as plo moon answered "Yes she was expelled I'm sorry Ash I want to tell this but I don't think you will handle it" said the noble Jedi master as Ash looks at him "I'm going to find her master she'll be broken like this for her life it's not her fault I know you don't understand master" said Ash as Plo koon has his lightsaber out Ash knew he'll be punish but "Ash Ketchum you pass this noble testf your choice as an Jedi knight of the republic" as he cut his braid ash looks at him "Go to her Ash I won't stop you because you are a true Jedi" as And nodded then heads off "Wait young Ketchum you should be needed here the order needs you" sad Palatine

"Chancellor i dont need the order to make my choice because my choice is ahsoka" as Ash was walking away palpatine looks at him with anger when he walks away "We shall see about that" as he calls commander hawk "Execute order 66" as the clone responded to him as Ash was heading towards his jedi cruiser as commander hawk came

"Hawk you don't need to escort me to my cruiser go back to the troops" said Ash as hawk has his blaster out "Im sorry commander i no longer following your orders" as Ash sees that but senses something inside him as he use his aura at him burns out the control chip then hawk was lowering his blaster "commander forgive me I never meant to execute you I was following orders" as Ash looks at him

"Commander I don't hold you responsible but I shall go find Ahsoka" as Ash was onboard a Jedi Star Crusier "I shall join you commander I am in your Dept" as the clone commander was on his starfighter as they flew "Ahsoka I never had a chance to tell how I feel about you" it reveals that Ash has had secret feelings for Ahsoka. He then made landing towards the shuttle As a commander Ash takes a shuttle to Corusant to find her.

"I shall find her even i will try" as the shuttle flew everywhere After several days "Yes i found you" Ash does find her in a apartment deep inside the chemical zone of the planet. Ahsoka was in her bed depressed "i no longer a jedi and i had good friends there" as she heard the door "Coming" she walks over opens the door

"Hi Ahsoka" said Ash

"Ash!" She is very surprised to see him. "What are you do..." Before she can say a word he hugs her and whispers "I heard that you were expelled I'm sorry Ahsoka." he's sorry for what happened to her. He then takes her back to his ship "Are you taking me to corusant." Ahsoka asked him as Ash was silent "No...the chancellor try to kill me" as Ahsoka was shocked that palpatine try to kill him as he looks at her "Were going to my home ahsoka" as he reaches to hyperspace as they exit it he fly away back to his home world "Welcome to earth my home ahsoka" as she saw the beauty and paradise "Ash what if the republic and palpatine knows" she asked him as Ash looks at her "they won't I erased their memories even Palatine the only one knows was my master he will keep it a secret" not before erasing it from all memories in the republic. On the way "Ahsoka I want to tell you something" said Ash making landing "What is it Ash?" Ahsoka asked as they are out "Ahsoka tank I care more of you than a friend ever since we met you were brave, strong will, kind all I want to say is I love you Ash confesses he's love for her.

" Ash i... Are you sure you want to i mean i dont want you to give up being a jedi" She is startled by that and doesn't want him to give up on being a Jedi. But Ash kisses her. She is shocked but doesn't pull away. Ash then tells "I had wanted to do that since we met." Ash said as She blushes and leans into his embrace still wondering what the future holds. They make it back to Ash's home world start walking as Ash head his cruiser "There it is pallet town" as Ahsoka saw it "so beautiful" she said as Ash looks at her "Ahsoka stay here with me I'll be by your side" as Ahsoka smiled then hugs him "Thank you Ash" as they stay in Ash home town. " this will be your room I'm glad my mother let you stay" said Ash as He gives her some space while she is getting over her experience. "Thanks Ash and your mom is kind" said Ahsoka as he smiled

"It's getting late I'll see you in the morning" as Ash close her door as She is sleeping in the guest room trying to figure out over what to do. "What would I do I am no longer a jedi" But her thoughts always go back to Ash. "Yes I do care for him he saved my life many times and I am in love I know what to do" She gets up in the middle of the night and goes to his room. He's asleep but she kisses him and he awakes as she climbs on top of him.

"Ash I want us to have a moment to show our love is forever" said Ahsoka as Ash then smiles at her "I want to do it as well" They kiss again and move in better position.

(Lemon)

As They make love they were holding and kissing each other Ash was kissing her neck as she feels it but loves it "Oh Ash this feeling I love it" said Ahsoka as Ash was reaching her top pulls it off as she was topless and her breasts are showing as Ash looks at her "Ahsoka you are so beautiful" said Ash as ahsoka was blushing by Ash admiring her beauty as Ash was groping her breasts and was massaging as Ahsoka was moaning "Oh Ash yes" she was enjoying it as Ash was sucking them as she was gasping

"Oh Ash i love it" she said as Ash continues on her more with pleasure made her keep him going as he was done Ash used his Aura to make her completely naked as Ash saw her like the most beautiful togruta he never seen "I never see you more beautiful" as he lowers down and starts licking her womanhood she feels more pleasure "oh oh yes Ash keep going" she wanted more as Ash continues licking her as she's moaning as she's reaching limit "Ash I'm gonna" as the floods were flowing made her wet "You really enjoying it" as Ahsoka was kissing him more she lifted up his shirt saw his chest as she's blushing "Ash may I" she asked him as he nodded as he lowers down and pulls down his night boxers showing his manhood

"This is it" as she puts it in her mouth and starts bopping as Ash was moaning "Oh Ahsoka" ash was moaning he admitted it she is good as She continues on bopping as Ash was squeezing her butt made her loving it more as soon she continues Ash is reaching limit "Ahsoka im gonna" as he fires his seed inside her mouth she then swallows it "Ash i feel more better" as Ash turns her around but she turns him around as shes on top of him "i bet you enjoy this" said Ahsoka as Ash knew what she was doing "Go ahead ahsoka" said Ash as she starts bouncing so was her breasts as Ash was moaning and enjoying it

"Yes ahsoka i love it" said ash as Ahsoka was bouncing more "Ash is so big and im loving it more" she said in her thought as she continues bouncing and they are moaning and kissing as they are reaching limit "I'm gonna" they said as released their seed and love juice made them wet as Ash moves her to the bed as Ash is on top of her "Ready ahsoka but it will hurt" ash said as he don't want to hurt her as she smiled "Yes Ash I don't care of the pain I love you free me from my pain in my memory" said Ahsoka as Ash smiled as he kissed her then starts thrusting her ahsoka feels the pain as Ash knew she wants him to keep going as he was going faster

"Oh Ash ash yes yes keep going i love it" said Ahsoka as she was moaning of Ash keep thrusting her as ahsoka was stroking his hair and ash was squeezing her butt while thrusting faster as he was going at it "Ahsoka I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he was still thrusting "me too Ash I want to have a baby" said Ahsoka as he already fires his seed in her as he was surprised and exhausted "Ahsoka you want to start a family with me" said Ash

"Yes Ash i feel more happy thanks to you and do you wanted a togruta as a wife" said Ahsoka as ash smiled at her "ahsoka will you be miss Ahsoka ketchum" said Ash as she kissed him "my answer is yes" as she was sleeping on his chest and Ash held her then was asleep that night and they never felt better. Then years later after the fall of the Jedi and the Republic Earth is still out of sight and mind of the Empire. On the planet Ash is training young children who have the force, strong aura or both.

"I am proud of you two of your training" said Ash looking at his two daughters "Yes daddy you taught us about the light side of the force " said the One is a 7 year old human girl with slightly orange skin and white around her face.

"I am not letting my anger flow father that leads the path to the dark side " said His eldest daughter Jyn. Then after class "let's go home you two your mother is waiting " as his daughters nodded then they go home as Ash opens the door they meet Ahsoka who is seven months pregnant and a togruta boy who's 3 years old playing with pikachu. "Ahsoka, plo were home" as They greet "Ash im happy to see you home" said Ahsoka as Ash kisses his wife and rubs her belly affectionately.

"Father" said Plot as he hugs his father as Ash looks at his children "you three go out and play while i have time with your mother " said Ash as The children nodded "ok dad" as they go play outside as Ash and Ahsoka watch from the window.

"Ash thank you and i feel more upset of the fall of the republic" said Ahsoka as Ash kiss her

"Ahsoka The republic may have been lost but hope still burns bright for the return of the Jedi" said Ash as they held each other

 **thats it of the chapter 8 hope you enjoy this of AshXAhsoka of their romance they have and I'm planning a AshXDawnXAhsoka romance story if you want that and im planning the choices Dawn, Ryuko, Kari, Yoko, mikasa or Sam in ch 9 send your reviews and pm also if you want Dawn as a aura guardian and jedi I will do that so enjoy this romance ever of totally romance also I'm planning an Valentine's day special of Ash along with the girls he had in there with Lot's of romance now enjoy**


	9. Elsa

**Hero's harem**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Queen Elsa and her Captain of the guard**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Disney's frozen and to let you know this is my first one I made of the crossover showing Ash in the frozen universe as a captain of the guard along with Elsa this takes place after the events of the first movie also this is a Valentine's day special too and hope you enjoy it as Elsa is still the queen then falls in love with the young captain of the guard that just win her heart and true love follows her now enjoy first time ever AshXElsa Lemon**

Queen Elsa of Erendal and her loyal captain of the guard, were walking down the hall way back to her chambers. "My queen its good to have you back" the captain said to her as she smiled "" Ash please call me Elsa" as She walked in strides as her captain followed. The turned and made it to her room. She walked in first then the captain followed suit. He turned and closed the door next then it he knew his queen pinned him to the door and her lips fond his. She kissed him with passion as her arms snaked around his neck. Even her leg lifts up and wrapped around his waist. One of his hands grabbed her thigh tightly while his other hand rubs her back. Elsa broke the kiss and moaned aloud.

"OH Ash." She moaned. "Elsa." he smiled and went for her exposed neck and kissed nibbled and bit it affectionately. Her mind was lost in the pleasure but her memory was fresh in her mind of how they be came to be.

Flashback

Elsa went to visit her captain. He was sick the day of her coronation and had been bed written since. She walked into his house and found him lying in his bed dead to the world but he heard the door open. "Who is there?"

"It is I your queen." Elsa replied. Ash tried to sit up but Elsa quickly but her hands on his shoulders and pushed back keeping him from moving to much. ""Easy, easy there. You'll get worse if you move too much." Ash laid back down and rested. "Forgive me my queen." Elsa looked confused "What?"

"I failed you. I wasn't there to protect you. That weasel from...'Coughing' I had expected he might have plans to manipulate our kingdom. You were in danger I wasn't there." Ash almost broke down into tears. "I couldn't protect... The woman I love." Elsa gasped at his declaration she covered her mouth. "Ash." She muttered. Her smile slowly grew. He turned to her only to see her already face to face and kissed him. He was shocked that his queen was kissing him. She pulled back and held his face. "I'm sorry too. I should have not hid my powers." Ash stared at her in wonder "My Queen." "Elsa. Call me Elsa."

Back to the them in Elsa's chamber both had removed their clothes and moved to the bed. "Elsa my queen you are so beautiful." Ash smiled then sucked on her perfect breasts. "Oh Ash yes their only yours." Ash switched to the other while groping the previous. Elsa moaned and squirmed under her lover's arms. She grabbed his hair and pulled at it then pushing his head deeper into her boobs. He sucked and bit one just to make her scream in pleasure. Panting Elsa flipped them over with her on top. She smiled lovingly and kissed him once more. She then turned herself around putting her womanhood in his face and she grabbed his manhood and stroke it slowly. Ash moaned and gasped, he then looked at his love's most sacred area. He have it a sling slow lick which made Elsa stop stroking and gasped heavily; her face was bright red and her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"You alright Elsa" Ash asked

"Yeah just that was amazing." She replied and the took her breasts and sandwiched his rod between them; rubbing them together. Ash groaned at her affection and went back to licking. Elsa moaned lustfully she rubbed her breasts faster against Ash's manhood. Even used her magic to keep him felt this a and knew his own climax building up and wanted her to come first so he grabbed her butt and trusted his tongue inside her. Elsa Felt her limit coming up so she took his manhood and took into her mouth and sucked vigorously. Both were trying to make the other come first but in they end they came together. His seed flooded her mouth and her flooded gushed into his. Elsa got off him and gazed at her love panting with small hearts in her eyes. Ash moved up to her and kissed her with passion.

"Elsa you were so amazing " Ash then got off the bed and pulled Elsa with him. He turned her around and ran his hands over her body and she wrapped her around his head. Then he whispered into her ear. "Bend over." She did as now her top part was over the bed and her cut butt was up and ready for her lover. Ash lined up his member to her butthole and shoved it in with some force.

"AHhhh! Ash YES! Pound your Queen! Harder!" She screamed as he went to town on her butt. "Your so tight! I love it!" He cried out in pleasure. He thrusted deeper and faster into her. She moaned and gripped the sheets tightly and drooled with her tongue hanging out. Ash kept going till Elsa let out a mighty cry as she came onto the floor. "Woah you came hard my dear." Ash smirked Elsa panted as she recovered. "I-I-i did didn't I." Ash then picked her hips up and moved so they were both on the bed. Still imbedded in her butt he laid on top of her and moved his head next to hers and kissed her cheek "I have yet to come, what me to continue?" he asked sweetly. "Yes keep going until you come in me."

Ash smiled and continued thrusting and clasped his hands with her's and theriomorphic pant grew greater. Their eyes closed as Ash went at it harder and deeper. "Yes yes Ash harder!"Elsa cried out turning her head to his. They kissed and again and he climax came. Ash moaned as his seed left him and Elsa sighed in delight at the feeling. Ash pulled out and her butt closed up keeping all in. Elsa rolled over and they made out again. "Ash please put a baby inside me." Ash panted then looked at her "Are you sure? I mean you really what to go.." but she cupped his face and pulled him in and kissed him passionately. "I will only love you Ash and you will be only one who will see me like this. So I will make you my King so you better make me a mother." Ash smiled then kissed her. She took his manhood, stroke it a few times then placed it inside her womanhood. They moaned at their connection. Ash pushed in deeper until he felt her womb. "Oh wow. You feel so good." Elsa gasped as he pumped into her. Her snow magic left her and swirled around his member. Ash moaned and sped up his thrust into her To return to the warms of her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Deeper Ash!" she scream. "Yes my queen. I will make you the mother of my child." he cried out an went faster and harder. "YES! Make me a mother. I will bare your children." Ash then fired his seed inside her womb. They moaned as they felt their climax. Elsa snugggled into his arms and the two stayed connected all night. "Ash thank you I never felt so happy" said Elsa just snuggling and rested on his chest

"Your welcome and Elsa I been thinking the same of asking you to marry me" as Ash think the same thing Elsa kissed him "Ash like I said before I will make you my king and we never be alone" as she kissed him they rest and will have a great future for them

Months later Elsa did indeed become pregnant that night and soon after married Ash to become the next King of Arendal. "Elsa I came over as I can what is it you want to ask" said Elsa's younger sister Anna as Elsa smiled and shows her the baby bump "Wait that means...I'M GOING TO BE A AUNT!"Anna had squealed when she found out about being an aunt and nearly squeezed the life out of him. Ash and Elsa were taking a stroll down the hallway. " Our wish came true after all Elsa" said Ash held her hand with a affectionate smile. She responded in kind and rubbed her baby belly. "Yes and soon we'll be a perfect family and I couldn't wait to have our child and maybe till he or she be born we will always have many more." She have been thinking of having many more children to come as Ash smiled

"And I still have you" as they kissed

 **thats it of the chapter 9 hope you enjoy this of AshXElsa of their romance they have and I'm planning a AshXElsa romance story if you want that and im planning the choices Dawn, Ryuko, sypha' rukia, nami, sora, Kari, Yoko, mikasa or Sam in ch 9 send your reviews and pm also if you want an AshXElsa story I will do that so enjoy this romance ever of totally romance also Valentine's day special of Ash along with the girls he had in there with Lot's of romance is in there and i want to thank everyone for choosing now enjoy**

 **Thank you everyone for 33 reviews**


	10. Twilight's accident

**Hero's harem**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Twilight's accident**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and mlp friendship is magic and this is the fifth ashxtwilight story there and this one shows twilight had a accident of her spell as Ash heard the news and go to see her but will he help her of her incident or is there a other way so enjoy this story also I'll be doing two pokemon yugioh crossover stories different versions as Ash with two girls in the two so enjoy And happy birthday to a friend Ashxtwilight lemon**

Ash was walking away from his home on top of the hill because of the bad news he received from his sister "according to the message from celestia that twilight was been busy at her library then she's been in her home about days?" Said Ash as he was walking worried of twilight as soon he had arrived he noticed his friends, shining armor and his sisters are here "Ash darling thank glad you came it's twilight" said rarity was worried "I know I heard about it from celestia." Said Ash as he was walking over "hope you help her sugarcube twilight was been in here for days" said Applejack who was worried too

"Don't worry applejack" as Ash was inside twilight's home he looks around "Twilight! Where are you?" Ash shouted as he looked over he heard a noise coming from her room "Twilight why you're door was closed?" As he knocked "Don't come in Ash I'm not normal!" Said Twilight as Ash was confused but he noticed the door was unlocked as he push it open "Twilight twilight hello?" Ash said as a shadow went pass him

"Twilight?" Ash said as he follows the shadow when he used his magic he saw twilight but was different she looks like herself but look human "Twilight what happened to you?" Ash asked her as twilight was too embarrassed to say

"Well it happened at five days ago"

(Flashback 5 days ago)

Twilight was at her home doing new spells "I can learn more new spells from my mentor celestia" she talks to her Friend spike "you bet twilight Lot's of spells and uh...how to impress a special someone of her heart..." As that book was grabbed by Twilight who was panicking "that was for research." She said as she was now in focus of the spells she needs to master "ah this one be good" as twilight reads it then she starts focusing "come come" as he horn glows then flashes "I was unconscious about a minute when I woke up I saw myself different I try to fix myself but couldn't so I been hiding in my room for five days" she told him

"If that's what happened how come spike didn't know about it" Ash asked her as twilight tells more "Spike was unconscious when I used my spell it gives me time to hide but when spike woke up about two days I told him to find he!p and hurry. As spike went to get help but celestia mention to spike to get you and making no one does not see me like this Ash" said Twilight as Ash now understand her story well

"Did rarity help" said Ash as twilight shook her head "No she try, shining armor, Candace, celestia, Luna try to help but it has no effect and i t was like I'm living in a nightmare but I was hoping you can help me right Ash there must be a way to reverse this or I will end up like this forever or maybe eternity" she said as twilight was in tears crying

"I'll help you twilight but you won't like it." Said Ash as twilight looks at him "Ash I don't care how but you must help me for love" as they looked at each other's eyes about the second as they leaned and kiss Ash held her

"Ash I need you" said twilight as Ash smiled as well

"Me too twilight" as they start kissing and making out

(Lemon)

As Twilight was kissing her one and only true love as Ash held her waist as she was kissing his chest and Ash starts kissing her neck and enjoys it "Ash allow me" she starts using her magic at him so he was the same as her "now we begin" as she was showing her breasts as Ash looks at his young beautiful true love as he held her "you are still my princess Twilight" as Twilight grabbed him and rubs his face on her breasts as Ash enjoys it then he starts groping them she begins to moan

"Oh yes Ash give them a treatment" as Ash did he starts massaging them then was kissing them makes her more joy as Ash begins sucking "oh ash more don't stop." He never stops as Twilight was kissing him and stroking his hair as he was finished "my turn Ash" as twilight lowers down was kissing his chest then used her hand and has his member inside her mouth bopping "oh twilight twilight yes" twilight was good as she enjoys her time with her hubby Ash was stroking her beautiful hair "Twilight I'm gonna..." As he released his seed in her mouth and swallows

"Ash I'm waiting" ash knew what she wants "I know Twilight my love" as he lowers down and he sees her beauty of her body as twilight was laying comfortable at the clovers as Ash was licking her "oh ash yes!" As ash continues on her womanhood as twilight has her legs wrapped on his waist making him continue as she's reaching her limit "Ash I'm gonna..." As she released her flood to his face and Ash enjoys it

"You are still the best twily." As Ash was layer down she's on top of him "I'll ride you like no tomorrow Ash" when she said that she starts bouncing at ash with her breasts bouncing as Ash was moaning then her tail was swinging "oh yeah twilight you are the best " Ash held her butt as She enjoys it wile still bouncing along as she reaches limit " Ash i can feel it bieng broken the spell and I'm Cummings" said both as they released their seed and love juice by then Twilight rest on his chest "Ash I love this but the spell is still." Said Twilight looking at him as Ash turns her around and he's on top of him "I'm not giving up till it's over" as they kiss then ash starts thrusting

"Oh oh Ash Ash Yes yes more more I want more keep going" said Twilight as Ash keeps going "she is so tight and I love it" said Ash in his mind as he keeps thrusting as twilight was enjoying it she wrapped her arms around him and her legs around his waist they been going at it in hours "Twilight I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too Ash let's do this together" as he fills her up twilight and ash are back to normal

"Ash thank you i'm back to normal" said Twilight who was happy to be herself "Me too and I'm lucky that I had you" said Ash as twilight kissed him "maybe it will be great and Ash if we do this again can we just do this as human" twilight said to Ash as he smiled to her "I always thinking of what you look like as human twilight" said Ash

"For now Ash let's just rest" as she was resting

"Yeah let's rest together" as the two resting together and think what future they have together

 **thats it of the** **of crossover hope you enjoy this as as Ash was now going to see how twilight is doing and found out her incident of a spell she used and I had a new poll added and also I had AshXLucy story up you should enjoy reading and now I am going to do light our darkest hour soon and an next stories be two pokemon yugioh stories have AshxTea AshXSerenty then also a ashxsora story if you want more of Ash in the castlevania universe and CH 4 of ashxelsa so if you want it send review and pm so now enjoy**


	11. Sam

**Hero's harem**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sam**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and totally spies and this is the second AshxSam story since the first one I made now this one shows Sam wasn't happy that she was not welcome to the party she is now in her dorm room with her roommate and boyfriend they had their kind of party while they are ready for more than a party hope you enjoy the chapter I made of hero's harem of the best Ashxsam story ever**

Sam was pissed She slammed the door of her dorm room after walking in. Her best friends Clover and Alex were invited to go to a party by their boyfriends but it was invite only no stragglers as they put it. They at first we're going to decline but Sam told them to have fun and enjoy the party. The only thing that made her so mad was the face the host of the party had a superstition of red heads thinking they were unlucky.

"That moronic bastard!" She growled a she took a soda from the ice box and slugged it back in a few chugs.

"You ok babe?" came a voice from out of the den. Sam looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend and roommate Ash. Ash had the fortune and misfortune to be setup in his girlfriend's dorm room. Sam Clover and Alex all live in the same dorms on the college campus and Ash got misplaced there for the idiot system thought his name; Ash was short for Ashley instead of Ashton. On the one side he now lived with his girlfriend while they went to school together the down side he had to share everything with two more sexy girls. But they didn't mind as long as he didn't try anything funny with them.

Ash walked up to her as she took out another soda. "Nothing Ashy. Just some people can so stupid."

"I hear that." He smiled as he took a drink for himself. "Want to unwind with some xbox one I'm playing your favorite game injustice 2." he offered

"Sure just let me change into something more comfortable." She went off to her room and changed into a loose tank top and very short shorts. She came back to see Ash had also changed into a white shirt and gym shorts. Ash gave a cheek grin as she took up a spot next to him on the couch. After several hours of gaming as they are playing injustice 2 Sam won the title of best gamer of the dorm after breaking their long standing stalemate as Supergirl. "yes i win Ash." Sam said as She now wore the cheeky smile as Ash pouted. "Darn it" he said She looked down to see that Ash had a semi bulge in his shorts. Her cat like grin on poured fuel on Ash's boner. "Time for my reward."

"A reward Sam?" Ash was confused She slipped off the couch and got on her knees and pulled his shorts and underwear down. Ash's manhood stood a full attention for his love. Sam smiled and gave it a long lick; from base to tip. Ash hissed in pleasure. "Oh, Sam!" Ash moaned Sam smirked before taking the whole thing in her mouth. She bopped up and down and sucked it while messaging his sack. "Oh Yeah Sam!" Ash moaned and grabbed her head and made her deep throat him. She didn't mind she loved him and did almost what ever he wanted. Not just that Ash touch her long red beautiful luscious hair as he is reaching limit

"Sam I'm going to cum!" Ash cried out as he fired his seed down her throat. Sam moaned as she swallowed his seed and lick it clean and rubbed it to full hardness. "You are so good Ash" She smiled and crawled up to sit on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash panted but smiled at his girlfriend. Sam locked lips with him and went into full out make out session. Ash closed his eyes as he cupped her butt and held on to them lovingly. Sam ran her hands through his hair as he groped her butt. They broke the kiss with a strand of saliva still connected them. "Ash ready for round 2" as Ash nodded She got off of him and completely undressed in front of him.

"Wow Sam you are so beautiful" She smiled as Ash blushed harder at her natural beauty. "Ash you can start first" Sam was waiting as Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them Sam was moaning enjoying it "oh Ash!" She said as he starts sucking her breast making her gasp enjoying her boyfriend sucking her then starts sucking the right "Oh Yes" she let him keep going as Ash had finish her up

"Ash you are different than other guys because you are sweet" She then settled him again but with her back to his front as she rubbed her womanhood over his rod. She felt so hot and she self get wet over the idea and feeling of Ash.

She lifted herself up and lined herself up with his rod and sank down taking every inch of him inside her. They moaned as they became one. "Oh Ash I'm going to ride you" She love this feeling nothing came close. "Let me see you try my babe" Ash said then start kissing She bounced on his rod as he groan at her tight love tunnel.

"Oh Sam!" Ash shout enjoying his girlfriend bouncing so much "Oh Ash!" Sam was the same as He reached up and cupped her bouncing boobs and messages them increasing her pleasure greatly. "Oh Ash I'm gonna..!" She came fighting her walls around him he was able to hold off his release but with much difficulty. "Oh Ash i enjoy it" She panted as she felt her high slowly coming down but then she was moved to her hands and knees with Ash

"let me do the rest" as he starts pumping fast and hard into her womb. She screamed out in pleasure her tongue was out as she drooled in content. Her boobs swayed with the motion of the body as Ash trapped her butt as he went to town on her. "Yes Ash! Yes! Yes Yes! I love you. Ash! Keep going! Harder! Faster!" She cried out as her eyes rolled back.

"Sam your so tight. Man your my girl. I love you too. Oh! I can't wait when we can make babies!" He cried out. Sam smiled wider as she mind was flood with dreams of them getting married and having kids but not until they graduate.

"Oh Sammy! I'm coming!" Ash cried out going as fast as he could.

"ME too Ashy! Inside me it's safe today!"

That was all he need to hear. He fired his seed as she came tight in around him. They moaned at their love. Ash pulled out of her and turned her over and laid down on top of her with his face in her breasts. "You ready Sam" Ash said as They gazed at each other then kissed again. "Yes Ash you are my only one for me ever since we met i found my true love and that true love was you Ash my love" Sam shared her speech as Ash moved up so he could re-enter her and pumped at a slow pace. She moaned into the kiss as she rubbed his back. "Yes Ash keep going I'm loving this more" she moaned even more as He cupped her breast again and went down and sucked them affectedly.

"Sam i'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he slowly pumping "me too Ash let's come together!" As Ash came again and they stayed connected. Sam smiled as kissed him again. "Oh Ash this is so amazing i ever had" Sam said resting on his chest Ash smiled back "and you are feeling your old self again sam" Ash said seeing sam they way she is that he knew "Ash promise you won't leave me" Sam asked him so she will never be alone Ash cupped her face with a kiss "I will never leave you Sam" that made her happy as Ash pulled a blanket over them as they snuggled together to dreamland.

(Years later)

At the balcony at the house show two picture frames one shows Sam graduated from beverly hills high and other was Ash and her on a wedding suit and dress at the couch was Sam but wears purple shirt with a white jacket, black long pants and wears scientist glasses was talking to her mother came to visit "so you are happy of your life" said her mother as Sam nodded "that's right Ash and I are married he took me to Alola as our honeymoon and we have a house of our own." Sam was so happy to have a wonderful life "I'm so proud of you my dear and when are you going back to whoop" she asked her daughter

"Actually mom there's a reason I call you" Sam said to her mother "what is it sweetheart?" She asked Sam but same was happy "I'm still going to whoop but not yet because Ash and are..." Sam revealed her baby bump to her mother as she's shocked but was in tears of joy "my daughter is pregnant and I'm going to be a grandmother!" She shout as Sam nodded "yes mom I'm going to a mother of my baby" as Sam feels arms around her

"And a husband\father" as Sam looks and see Ash her husband as the two smiled and kissed "and I'm happy to have a good life marry you and have children as well" Sam said as her mother left with a smile knowing she'll be a grandmother to Sam's child the two visit their baby room

"It's perfect Ash I can't wait for the baby to come and we can be a one happy family." Sam said with a smile and a tear as Ash hugged her tight

"And we will always be a perfect family" as they went back to the balcony watch the sun seeing it going down waiting for their future as a family that never dies or be alone never ever forever as love stays strong together

 **That's it of ch 11 of heroes harem hope you enjoy the ashxsam chapter I ever made also I'm in a decision of the next one will be either Gwen from Ben 10 alien force, Sakura from naruto, Mikasa from attack on titan or Madoka from beyblade for ch 12 and also I had AshXLucy story up you should enjoy reading and now I am going to do light our darkest hour soon and an next stories be two pokemon marvel stories have either marvel cinematic universe or avengers earth's mightiest heroes AshXblackwidow then also a ashxsora story if you want more of Ash in the castlevania universe and next ch of ashxelsa will come soon so if you want it send review and pm so now enjoy**


End file.
